


Secrets

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [20]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Double Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sweet, Total Drama All-Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Courtney and Gwen talk. And their friendship turns into something else.Sentence 20: “You may think your secrets are well kept, but I know everything.”





	Secrets

“What’s the matter with you?” Courtney says, approaching Gwen as she sits on the beach, staring out to see.

Gwen jumps, surprised by her sudden presence. Then she sighs. “Nothing. I’m just sitting by myself.”

She sort of wants Courtney to go away, but she sits down beside her. She sighs again.

“I think I know what you’re thinking about,” Courtney says.

Gwen’s eyes widen. “What?”

She can’t know. Surely she can’t.

“I said I think I know what you’re thinking about.” Courtney leans closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You may think your secrets are well kept, but I know everything.”

Gwen frowns. “What are you on about? And why did that sound so sinister?”

“Because it is,” Courtney says, and she smiles. “I know you don’t like Duncan any more. I know there’s someone else you like even more.”

Gwen feels her face flush. “Is there?”              

Courtney smiles. She has such a lovely smile.

“Yeah,” she says. “And let’s just say that they like you too.”

Her heart starts racing. Does this mean…?

“Do they?” Gwen says, smiling.

Courtney says nothing. Instead, she leans forwards and presses her lips to Gwen’s.

“Yes,” she whispers, grinning. “I do.”


End file.
